Hypothetically…
by Baguette Me Not
Summary: In which Marinette uses her over-active imagination to create a hypothetical reveal between her and Chat. Somehow, it turns into an actual reveal. (Minor spoilers for series 2, but only brief mentions). One-shot.


The noirette sighed, arms resting on the edge of her balcony. Of course he'd asked her the question. Of course he had.

 _"_ _Why can't we share our identities with each other?"_

Now, as of late, he'd started asking far more frequently if they could reveal themselves to each other. The topic of identities would keep on _somehow_ propping up in otherwise completely normal conversations. However, she'd always respond with _"Not now"_ or _"It's too dangerous"_.

But now Chat had asked her **why**.

Of course she had told him the same thing she usually told him since it certainly wasn't the time nor place to be thinking about such matters. Although, after coming back from patrol and de-transforming on her balcony, Marinette had begun to question herself.

Why did they?

Well, ' _it was to protect their friends and family'_ she reasoned, lips pouted in a rather thoughtful manner. If they knew her secret, it would put them in a lot of danger. Alya had already been targeted plenty of times by HawkMoth - Prime Queen being the most recent time. She did not want to increase the chances.

But Chat was a different matter altogether. He had similar responsibilities and duties to her. They were both superheroes. Partners, even. Both trusted their lives with the other. So why not reveal herself to him? Even Tikki had given her the 'go ahead', saying that she could reveal herself if she really wanted to. It had been almost 2 years since they'd started and, after a reveal, they could only get better. More in sync.

Marinette shook her head suddenly, in attempt to clear her head of any ludicrous thoughts. Duty must go before desire. No matter how much a reveal might appeal to her, it was just far too dangerous.

Or was it really?

Maybe change wouldn't be too bad…

She hummed in thought, contemplating what things would be like if a reveal did accidentally occur.

Say if they ended up reverting back to their civilian selves in the same alley? What then?

 _Ladybug skidded to a halt as she reached the entrance to the alleyway. The battle had been a close one to say the least. She had left with only a fair few seconds to spare as her earrings had beeped about 4 times. Now, standing in the dingy alley, she gave a deep sigh as a wave of pink light washed over her body to reveal the girl underneath._

 _"_ _Marinette?"_

 _Blue eyes met green as both figures gave simultaneous gasps of surprise._

 _"_ _You're Ladybug?"_

 _The boy, who looked no older than her, wore a black hoodie with the words 'Check meowt' emblazoned onto it. His hair, as usual, was a wild, blonde mess atop his head (it was kind of attractive… not that she would admit it, however) and he had a pair of emerald eyes. Although round in shock, she recognised the normally mirthful pair. This boy was obviously Chat Noir._

"Let's be real Tikki," Marinette murmured to the Kwami that had now made an appearance at her side. After nibbling on a couple of chocolate-chip cookies, Tikki had floated up through her hatch to join her. "I'd know that silly cat anywhere."

Tikki, who knew perfectly well who Chat Noir actually was thanks to 'the Dark Owl incident™', suppressed a giggle as she replied "Sure Marinette."

"He'd most definitely wear some silly piece of clothing with a cat pun. I mean, how could he not?It's him." She gave a shrug "Also, I'm pretty sure he would know my name since he had to 'look after' me when Nathaniel was Akumatised. And with that other time he came to my balcony."

The raven-haired girl turned her gaze from Tikki so she was now looking out across Paris again. Funny how that one question Chat had asked was filling her head with questions. Thoughts of that silly cat were clogging up her brain.

What sort of friends did he have?

How would he get along with hers?

For starters, he and Alya would get along. They already had actually, their friendly banter during Sapotis being the prime example. Plus, they both really liked her alter ego, she mused with a smirk. That was definitely something they could bond over.

Then their was Nino. Thanks to Alya constantly dragging him along with her, he and Marinette had gotten a lot closer lately. She figured that, strangely enough, he and Chat would get along too.

Finally, there was Adri-

Oh MON DIEU!

Marinette let out a startled squeak, causing Tikki to take a worried glance at her chosen.

MON DIEU!

If he found out about Adrien, she would be done for!

The endless teasing!

 _"_ _Hey Princess, if I put my hair like this, don't you think I look a lot like 'Hot Stuff'?"_

Wait, now that she thought about it, he kind of would-

No. That was besides the point. If Chat found out that Adrien was the guy she turned him down for, they would have some sort of rivalry going on!

Chat might even challenge Adrien to a fencing duel to battle for her affections!

 _"_ _Hey Adrien! I challenge you to a fencing duel" Chat marched over to the unsuspecting blonde in question._

 _"_ _Excuse me?"_

 _"_ _You and me. After school. We'll compete for Marinette's affections!"_

 _"_ _Wait, what?!"_

 _"_ _Great, see you then!" At that, Chat- or whatever his name was, maybe Chad? That suited him- rushed off, leaving a fairly confused Adrien in his wake._

Marinette groaned in agitation. Somehow, even 'imaginary Chat' had a way of annoying her to pieces.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Said girl looked up to see Tikki hovering in front of her. Ah, right. She had kind of forgotten Tikki was there.

"Tikki, in your honest opinion, who do you think would win a fencing match. Adrien or Chat?"

The Kwami, quite used to Marinette's bizarre questions, smiled. "I think it would be evenly matched."

"True, they are both great at fencing. But…" She trailed off, giving a dejected sigh "Chat is a superhero. He'd end up winning in the end. Oh, Tikki! If Chat wins the match, I'll never get Adrien to like me. He'll think I'm taken… MY CHANCES OF WINNING HIS HEART WILL BE OVER!" Just the image alone of Adrien coming up to her and apologising for ever having had a single romantic thought about her, made her want to scream.

The Kwami, noticing her distress, calmly patted her cheek. "I'm sure that won't happen."

Marinette flailed her arms dramatically "You don't know that for sure Tikki! I knew this was a bad idea. A reveal is far too dangerous! And it will ruin my love life!"

In Marinette's panic, neither her nor the usually alert Kwami noticed the thud as a pair of black-clad boots impacted with her balcony.

"Hey Princess, are you okay? I thought I heard you- HOLY CATS! WHAT'S THAT?" At the sound of his voice, the girl whirled around in surprise. Speak of the devil.

Wait… HAD HE SEEN TIKKI?!

A moment of silence passed between them before Marinette awkwardly spoke up, awkwardly fumbling with her fingers. "Oh…heh. Hey Chat Noir! What a nice…um surprise?"

The hero only gaped, eyes as wide as she had imagined them in her hypothetical reveal situation. Only now it wasn't hypothetical. This situation was as real as real could be. It was now certainly apparent that he _had_ seen Tikki.

"Would you like something a cookie?" She spoke with a smile way too forced. Unbeknownst to her, Tikki pouted. How could her holder offer away her cookies?

He raised his finger in an accusatory manner to point to where Tikki had perviously been.

"Was that a Kwami?" Ugh, yes Tikki had flown into a hiding place, however it had been too late. She'd been _spotted_.

Nope. She meant seen! Not spotted! Nope brain! Not today! Chat's puns were not going to rub off on her.

"Pfft… nooo… I have no idea what you are talking about…" Maybe she could play this situation dumbly?

"MY LADY?!"

Nononononononono-

"OH SHUT UP CHAD!"

 **AN: Thank you for reading my first FanFic. This will probably be the first FanFiction of mine that I'm going to post. Originally, it wasn't meant to be a reveal… but yeah. I figured it would be a nice finish. I also have a 'Watching the series' fic in the works, so that should be up soon.**

 **Bye for now** ✧


End file.
